Role-Play Cupid 3
by rinrula
Summary: Baiklah, jadi, mana bagian warasnya dari seorang Jung Yunho memainkan peran sebagai Jung Yunho di role-play? Lalu tujuannya? /Mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong/ Ah, memang ada yang salah di sini


Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong

Genre: Romance - Hurt/comfort - Humor

Rated: M

Warning: Boy x boy, two-language usage, dll

* * *

><p><em>Namja cantik itu tersenyum padanya. Bibir cherry kemerahan yang selalu terlihat cerah di sana mengembang sempurna. "Yunho..." dan bisikan lembut dalam suara halusnya yang melumpuhkan.<em>

_Dia terpana. _

_Huh- memangnya kapan Jung Yunho pernah berhenti terpesona?_

_._

"Aigoo..." Pria menjelang tiga puluh tahun itu geleng-gelang kepala di depan layar setelah membaca hampir setengah dari keseluruhan cerita yang tidak sengaja ia temukan kemarin siang dan karena bosan ia bookmark untuk dibaca ketika senggang.

Yang mana, sekaranglah waktu senggang itu. Waktu yang memang sengaja ia sediakan untuk membaca dan memanjakan diri. Yang berakhir membuatnya terkejut.

Well, sudah lumayan lama sejak terakhir kali dia membaca yang, _begitu_.

"Waeyo hyung?" sosok pria lebih muda dengan garis wajah tampan yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya mengernyit heran lalu mendekat. Sekilas ia mengintip layar laptop pria yang lebih tua. Sebelum akhirnya dia menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa. Sukses dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh si pria di depan laptop.

Tetapi bagaimana tidak ingin tertawa kalau dirinya jelas bisa melihat judul tab yang sedang di buka hyung-nya.

**Jung Yunho-Kim Jaejoong: Sacred Star (YunJae Fan...**

_The hell!_ Pria yang lebih muda itu menyengir lebar menanggapi mata galak Yunho. Dia duduk di sofa panjang sambil menyengir makin lebar melihat tingkah laku hyung-nya itu.

"Apa yang lucu?" sungut Yunho jengah. Langsung menutup tab di web browser yang sedang ia buka. Keningnya mengerut tipis bersamaan dengan mata yang makin sipit.

Changmin kali ini terkekeh pelan. Secara kasual melipat kakinya ke atas sofa dan tersenyum penuh maksud. "Bilang saja kau kangen pada Jaejoong hyung," balasnya ringan. "Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung juga tahu kok kalau sebenarnya kalian itu pu-"

Belum selesai bicara, sebuah bantal sofa terbang ke arahnya. Changmin dengan cepat berdiri dan loncat ke belakang, menghindar. Tentu saja sambil tersenyum jahil pada Yunho yang memasang wajah masam.

Pria itu membuat posisi defense di belakang sofa. Senyum jahilnya tak luput terpasang sempurna. Kening Yunho makin mengernyit dan tanpa pikir panjang pria itu melempar bantal sofa lainnya yang terjangkau tangan. Dan Changmin? Tentu aja menghindar tanpa kesulitan. Bukan Changmin atau Minnie namanya kalau tidak bisa menghindar dan menghadapi Yunho hyung yang suka moody-an kalau nama Jaejoong disebut.

"Stop, duh," ucapnya sambil menghindar waktu pria yang digodanya mulai brutal dan menyerang jarak dekat, "Aigoo hyung!" mencari tempat perlindungan, pria tampan itu langsung menarik laptop Yunho yang tidak dapat perhatian karena pertengkaran kecil mereka.

Pria yang lebih tua itu mendengus. Hell-o, dia tidak pernah ingin ataupun membayangkan hari yang dicapnya sebagai hari memanjakan diri dan jiwa secara pribadi ini direcoki oleh siapapun. Bahkan kalau itu Changmin atau... _entahlah_, siapapun harusnya tidak boleh merusak weekend planing yang sudah disusunnya jauh hari.

Termasuk agenda bernostalgia dengan beberapa fanfic bertajuk dirinya dan Kim Jaejoong.

"Dari dulu juga kami tahu kalau kalian berdua ada apa-apa." Dalam gumaman pelan, Changmin mengutak-atik history web yang dibuka Yunho.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kudengar, kecilkan suaramu lagi paboo." Yunho yang sudah setengah tidak peduli kembali menduduki singgasana tunggalnya di ruang tamu megah itu.

Si tersangka kembali dengan cengiran –atau kali ini, itu lebih mirip seringai tipis.

"Sengaja biar kau dengar kok hyung," –oh, betapa bahagia hatinya terasa ketika bisa menggoda sosok kakaknya itu.

Yunho langsung melotot. Jiwa bocah team-mate-nya itu kambuh di saat yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan, tidak tepat dan tidak diinginkan. Dia mengadu punggungnya dengan punggung sofa cukup keras. Kesal. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah Changmin yang kegirangan dan tangan yang sedang menggerakan touchpad di sana. Lincah mengklik sana sini tanpa berhenti.

"Lovesick hyung," Changmin tiba-tiba bersiul sambil cekikikan.

Oke... ini menyebalakan. Mata musang itu berputar imajinatif mendengar omong kosong yang keluar dari bibir Changmin. Lovesick? Lovedyed mungkin lebih tepat.

"Changmin, kembalikan laptop-ku sekarang atau," pria yang lebih tua menjeda, mendengus kemudian menyeringai seram, "kau tahu aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau dan aku selalu serius dengan perkataanku."

Detik berikutnya laptop sudah kembali di meja. Changmin duduk manis dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

Dengusan puas terdengar dari kubu Yunho yang langsung sigap mengamankan laptopnya di atas pangkuan paha. Melihat baik-baik apa yang terjadi pada isi laptopnya setelah diutak-atik oleh sosok adiknya tadi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok." Pelan tapi pasti, pria yang sekarang sedang berambut hitam itu membela diri. Tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Yunho. "Aku cuma membantumu cari fanfic yang bagus. Yang _in character_..."

_Hah?_

Yunho mengernyitkan dahi. _Changmin... mengerti yang begitu?_ pikiran absurd tak terdefinisi itu mengiung di kepalanya secepat kilat.

"Sudah ku _bookmark_ beberapa yang bagus. Aku mau keluar dulu ya hyung."

Pria itu langsung berdiri, mengerling padanya kemudian pergi. Yunho merasa mulutnya kaku mendadak.

"Aku harus suruh anak itu ke dokter besok."

.

.

.

Malam hari hujan rintik, hewan kembali ke tempat tinggalnya dan para pemangsa malam keluar mengendap di semak-semak. Sedang Jung Yunho tertawa keras-keras dalam kamar mewahnya sambil memegangi perut yang terasa tegang karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Aigoo, Joongie _how can you be that cute_?" ucapnya ketika ritme tawa itu mereda dan diganti cengiran lebar yang luar biasa bahagia.

_God_. Membayangkan wajah manyun Jaejoong dan atribut puppy yang dipakainya untuk menyenangkan hati Yunho dalam cerita sungguh –puff. Si pria di atas tempat tidur akhirnya tersenyum tidak jelas sembari men-scroll cerita ke bawah.

.

"_Cute little puppy?"_

"_Because Junsu said you like me with this outfit."_

_Yunho's smirk becomes widely as he moves his head closer to Jaejoong. Whispering softly in low voice, "what do you want to do then, hm...?"_

.

Tanpa sadar raut wajahnya berubah fokus.

_._

_Small blush crashes on Jaejoong's cheeks slowly but sure as he faces Yunho. "I'm..."_

_=To Be Continued=_

_Sorry guys I'm stuck T,T my patner in role-paly just get sick recently and honestly I can't keep this up without him._

_love for you-_

_._

"..." hanya satu kalimat yang terlintas di kepalanya.

_WHAT THE FUCKING DAMN SHIT WITH THIS?_

Jung Yunho emosi. Kalau otaknya sedang tidak dipakai, pria yang sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun itu akan dengan sangat senang melempar laptop putihnya ke dinding sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Tapi, berhubung dia tahu batasan diri dan tidak mungkin serta mustahil marah hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini, pria itu menghela nafas keras-keras. Akhirnya memutuskan mambaca lebih lanjut alasan sang author maha kurang ajar yang membuat saraf-nya tegang mendadak.

.

_Sorry guys I'm stuck T,T my patner in role-paly just get sick recently and honestly I can't keep this up without him. Or please if you want this fic have another chapter, join us in our rp? _

_loves for you all 3 Always Keep The Faith!_

.

Hening.

Kalau bernafas bukan suatu hal yang memang terjadi secara teratur dan dikontrol oleh saraf bawah sadarnya, Yunho pasti sudah lupa kalau dia perlu bernafas dan menghirup udara dari luar untuk dimasukkan ke dalam paru-paru.

Dari dulu dia masih sensitif dengan kata-kata itu. _Always Keep The Faith_. Tatoo yang masih ada di dada kiri Jaejoong sampai sekarang. Yang –yang jadi moto mereka bersama dulu. Kenangan lalu yang...

"Hyung aku mau keluar bertemu dengan Kyuhyun." Dari luar kamarnya, Changmin berteriak lumayan keras.

"Iya," sahutnya kemudian dari dalam. Sedangkan matanya tidak lepas dari layar laptop dan membaca berulang-ulang A/N si author yang membuat ia emosi mendadak tadi.

Gedoran di atas pintu berhenti, "Kau mau titip sesuatu?" dan teriakan Changmin kembali terdengar.

Pria di dalam kamar kali ini menghela nafas lalu membalas dengan teriak. Jujur, dia sedang malas bergerak dari tempat duduknya sekarang. "Bilang saja pada Kyuhyun jangan macam-macam."

"Hah?"

"Bilang saja begitu! Sudah sana pergi."

Suara teriakan berhenti. Tetapi, Yunho tahu tadi Changmin sempat menggerutu sebal di balik pintu. Suara langkah menjauh kemudian menyusul dan kamarnya kembali sepi. Pria itu kembali me-_scroll down_ layar web di depannya dan menemukan bagian komentar yang jumlahnya hampir dua ratus lebih.

_YunJaeForeverLife_

_Do you need a Yunho and Jaejoong there? I have a friend that capable as Jaejoong tho._

_EagerlyAngle_

_Who, you join an RP? Which one? Oh well, back to your story, DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU? Uh baby, I'm waiting for that moment like, thousand years , _

Yunho mengangguk membaca komentar kedua. Pace story yang lambat dari author ini memang benar-benar membuat reader-nya ikut frustasi.

_ForbidNestara_

_I wiling to help you dear :D what you need? A Jaejoong replacment or a Yunho? I'm big fans of that two._

Mata musangnya menyipit.

_LovelessxxxKoreKore_

_Sorry for being sick honey T^T this one is great xD And yeah people we need a Jaejoong and a Yunho there. So, pretty please yes? I want to see an unlimited YunJae sweet time eyevrywhere~ C; give us a PM and I'll tell you how you can join x3_

Kenapa dari tadi selalu disebut a Yunho dan a Jaejoong? Memang mereka ada berapa banyak sih? Yunho dan Jaejoong di dunia ini yang mereka maksud cuma satu kan? Lalu ini maksudnya apa?

_Keynastha_

_I know your feel, duh. Yep, Always keep the faith from them! Btw, my rp has this legendary couple xD yei! and they are so damn sweet and cute an you will never know how happy my life there x3_

_**replies**_

Yunho mengklik tulisan replies di bawah komentar milik akun bernama Keynastha itu.

_MyWingsforYou_

_FOR REAL? YOU HAVE THAT KIND IN YOURS? WHICH RP YOU JOIN DX I WANT TO SEE THAT T^T _

_Keynastha_

_yup, and they are just too hot eqe, ah xD I'll tell you via PM 3_

_MyWingsforYou_

_okay ;)d_

Baiklah, apa yang dari tadi sebenarnya dibicarakan? Tentang RP-kah? Memang apa itu RP? Permainan? Drama? Film? Kenapa bisa ada dia dan Jaejoong, ehm, kenapa dia dan Jaejoong dibawa-bawa?

Tidak mau dilanda bingung lama-lama, pria bermata musang itu langsung mencari tahu dengan googling. _what is role-play? _ketiknya di kolom pencarian lalu menekan enter. Loading dalam sekejap, beberapa hasil pencarian muncul. Mulai dari sumber wikipedua, blog dan web-web lainnya. Dibacanya beberapa sumber dengan seksama dan penuh perhatian.

Kesimpulan akhirnya. Rolepaly itu game. Dan dari beberapa sumber yang sudah dibacanya, fakta mengatakan RP itu menggunakan karakter buatan.

Kenapa yang sebelumnya tadi namanya dan Jaejoong disebut-sebut.

Jung Yunho pusing.

Nekat dan rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, dengan mode anymous dia ikut mengomentari fic tadi.

_Anonim_

_Your story is really well writen. Glad I don't miss this one. Anyway, talking about RP, what is that?_

Enter.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu dibalas. Yeah, semoga saja author yang satu ini adalah tipe peka dan akan langsung membalas komentarnya.

Menunggu.

Setengah jam berlalu...

Masih belum dibalas. Yunho berdiri malas lalu melangkah keluar kamar, dia perlu minuman dingin seperti soda atau jus disertai cemilan ringan untuk menemaniya menunggu malam ini. Atau tidak, mencari lebih detail tentang RP. Dan kalau memang bisa bertemu dengan sosok Jaejoong di dunia virtual, Yunho akan langsung bergabung dengan RP atau apapun itu.

Beranjak ke dapur bersih di bagian belakang rumah, Yunho langsung mengambil setoples makanan ringan yang sudah tersedia di dalam rak. Dia butuh itu untuk teman malamnya. Berhubung juga Changmin sedang tidak ada di sini dan tidak akan ada yang protes kalau dia menghabiskan satu toples itu sendirian. Well, itu haknya dan ini rumahnya. Kebebasannya untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau ada sepenuhnya dalam tangan.

Setelah mendapat setoples _snack_ yang dicari dan soft-soda dari dalam kulkas. Pria itu kembali ke kamarnya dan menyamankan diri dalam kamar. Cepat-cepat ia melihat layar laptop-nya.

_LovelessxxxKoreKore_

_You don't know o,o well, that's alright. It's like game when you role in famous people character. As exemple, in RP I role as Chanyeol so I must acted and thinking like him when we are not in ooc area. Na, OOC area is a place when you ca be yourself and in your own nature :3 This's fun! You must at least join one ;)_

"Hah?" dahi Yunho mengernyit tanpa disuruh.

Jadi secara garis besarnya RP adalah permainan peran dimana seseorang berperan jadi orang lain? Dan punya plot cerita sendiri untuk dilakukan. Berarti, banyak orang yang memainkan dirinya dan Jaejoong dalam dunia per-RP-an juga?

Seriously?

_Anonim_

_That's sound interesting for me. Can I join you?_

Enter.

'pop'

Tidak lama kemudia sebuah balasan sudah tertera di bawah komentar balasannya.

_LovelessxxxKoreKore_

_Of course you can! _

'pop'

_LovelessxxxKoreKore_

_How if you try to role as Yunho? This I give you the link: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx make an account here and ask to join in wall post. Once you have made an acc, contact me ;) I'll help you for sure!_

"Khu –" Pria itu menyengir sedikit waktu mebaca balasan komentarnya. Dia Yunho yang asli dan memerankan Yunho lagi? Lucu sekali.

_Anonim_

_Why you think I want to role as Yunho?_

jawaban berikutnya datang cukup lama. Tapi, jawaban itu yang justru membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dan memandang layar laptop tanpa berkedip.

_LovelessxxxKoreKore_

_Because it's like I sense him on you xD hehe, just guessing it tho but I just have this feeling for you ;) I'll wait for your message anonim-ssi~_

* * *

><p>And so? Mohon feed-back-nya dan terimakasih sudah membaca. Kalau ada ketidaknyamana atau kekurang dalam fic ini, silakan sampaikan langsung ya~<p> 


End file.
